epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ThyNotShallRap/Pretty Dry for a White Thy - "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" Parody
Formatting may be fucked up for some but who the hell cares? Yeah this is a thing I came up with and me and Jake may work on more idk, i just wrote this in my freetime, so it will be shitty This goes out to my Ludacris Fools there for April Ludacris Fool's day Videos for noobs: For those who know the song well: The Parody itself Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh! Uh-huh! And all the users say I'm pretty dry For a white Thy. Eins, zwei, drei, ja, die Henne legt ein ei. You know it's kind of hard to Deal with jokes that say you’re gay. Our subject isn't really, But he takes it anyway. To you this isn’t news, and He’s still a weird profile. But when laying down a track, You could call it kitchen tile! So he’s not gay, he’s really straight You know he really doesn't get chicks anyway. He's gonna make you squeal, he’s got a deal For rules no way, for rules no way. So if you won't rape, just continue foreplay, At least you'll know that you might be interviewed by Jake. The wiki needs one of me, So (Gay! Gay!) share that bad new meme! Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. And all the users say I'm pretty dry For a white Thy. Fandom enforced more rules, now He tries to fight for rights. But the dark laundry was done, So he’ll just make fun of whites. Now looking at the Discord, he sees weirdos look at ass. But if he judges them, They're gonna kick him in a flash! So don't negate, you all masturbate, But at this point no-one really gives a shit today. Gotta take the wheel, like the hurt/heal. Heal you no way, heal you no way. So if rapping’s lame, here is what you say, Make a shitty parody that always mentions “gay”. The wiki needs one of me, So (Gay! Gay!) share that bad new meme! Now he's gonna drop names, yeah He thinks this shit’s fun. We all act 13 but you all look 31. Friends say he’s going too far, And he’s not like Mit. He’s more like Mind, But he’s, he’s just as dope as Trip! Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Give it to me Gravy. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Eins, zwei, drei, ja, die Henne legt ein ei. He’ll be Legion, eh, he could call you “mate”. My bets are you could find him passed out at buffets AWC appeal, he thinks it’s real, Not much to say, not much to say. ‘Cause I wrote this late, so please overrate, And if you’re a moron, you know you could always check the date. The wiki needs one of me, Oh, this wiki loves a one of me. Let’s get another one of me, And (Gay! Gay!) share that bad new meme! Category:Blog posts